


【赫海】危险舞台

by Eting



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eting/pseuds/Eting
Kudos: 27





	【赫海】危险舞台

南韩两大top团体「YAYO」与「SMILE」，两团出自同一家公司，出道的近，成员年龄也相仿，风格却截然不同，由金希澈担任队长的「YAYO」成员包含领舞李赫宰、门面崔始源还有主唱金钟云，曲风总是性感强烈，每次的mv拍摄也直飙电视播放限制的底线，而由队长朴正洙所带领的则是号称每个人都可以是主唱的美声团体「SMILE」，脸各个嫩到总是被戏称是未成年偶像，尤其是李东海，拥有一对乌亮乌亮的大眼睛，晶莹透澈，宛如两潭秋水，乖巧的一字笑容总是把少女年纪的粉丝硬是转成妈妈粉，各个喊「乖宝贝快来给妈妈抱！」其他成员包含被称作南韩最高男音的金厉旭、最不像忙内的忙内曹圭贤。  
然而如同两团风格强烈的对比，也总是会有两团成员不合的传闻爆出，尤其是两团同时回归的时期，「惊爆！Y团与S团两团队长在后台大打出手」「独家！YAYO崔始源SMILE金厉旭彩排吵架秘辛」这类新闻层出不穷，而粉丝各自护着自家哥哥，也常常在网上撕逼。  
恰巧的是，这个月YAYO发行了一张带着强劲风格并融合嘻哈元素的全新专辑，而SMILE也以成员全程参与创作的新曲回归。  
音乐节目的后台，很刚好的节目组又将YAYO与SMILE安排在同一间休息室，YAYO全员穿着红黑元素的帅气西装，尤其是被称为南韩新一代性感男神的李赫宰，他的内著甚至是一件红色透肤网纱上衣，外面搭一件剪裁简约的西装外套，眼角勾勒的眼线让他原本就有神的双眼变得更加凌厉，完成妆发的仅仅是翘着脚随意坐在沙发上玩着手机散发出的气场也相当强大。  
对比SMILE这次可就是截然不同，浅色系的衬衫搭上毛衣打造学院风格，李东海的底子一向最好，只要简单上一下粉底与眉毛，妆发一下就处理好，他也坐到一旁的沙发上，小眼神不断偷瞄房间另一张沙发的男人。  
『啊...我的男人真的好性感呀』李东海忍不住心想。  
李赫宰当然也感觉到了自家小男友的眼神，他抬起头也望向李东海，虽然在之前发布的MV见过李东海穿学生制服的样子，但这还是他第一次见到实体，白色真的是非常适合李东海的颜色，制服也将李东海衬的更嫩，软软的顺毛搭在脸庞，简直就像个未成年的小孩，李赫宰忍不住勾了勾嘴角，他刚要起身朝对方走去，外面的工作人员却已经催促的两组人马到舞台后做准备，他愤愤地咬一口牙，又忍不住回头看李东海一眼，那边的李东海却已经移开视线跟旁边的曹圭贤在聊天，不知道曹圭贤说了什么逗得李东海笑的几乎倒在人的怀里。  
李赫宰露出不悦的眼神，啧，这一直是李东海的坏习惯，一笑开不管旁边是谁就知道往对方身上倒。刚刚李东海坐着被桌子挡住下身，他这一站起李赫宰才发现他这次的造型居然是短裤，他视线逐渐下滑到被白色学生袜包覆住的匀称小腿，李赫宰眸色暗了暗，几乎一股热气直冲下身，他忍不住吞了吞口水。  
「收一收你要把人吃进去的眼神吧！表演要开始了！」金钟云见李赫宰紧盯着另一队团体成员小腿如饿狼般的锐利眼神，忍不住一手拍了拍李赫宰的头「真是的！」  
像是听到他们的声音，李东海在这时转过来看了他一眼，突然对他露出乖巧的猫咪笑，还伸出粉嫩小舌在嘴角舔了舔。  
「该死！」他肯定是故意的！李赫宰夹紧自己的双腿，忍住下半身要抬头的欲望。

表演结束，两组人员都没有后续的行程，他们回到了后台慢慢的收拾，朴正洙已经朝着对家的队长金希澈走过去  
「呀！不是说要请我吃烤肉的吗 要欠到什么时候！」  
「啊啊 知道了 就今天！结束！马上！」  
另一边的金厉旭跟崔始源也打打闹闹的  
「呀！你有自信这次音源赢我们吗！」  
「恰信一搜！」

没错，两团的成员虽然不合的传闻传的轰轰烈烈，在后台也的确是吵吵闹闹，但毕竟师出同门，从练习生开始就是互相打气加油与扶持，也在邻近的时间一起出道，两团的宿舍甚至在同一栋大楼，私底下成员们也会一起聚餐，不合的传闻根本不攻自破，只是炒热度罢了。

甚至YAYO的李赫宰与SMILE李东海已经发展成为恋人关系，不过这当然还是个秘密，仅仅是两队成员知道，也会一起帮着打掩护、堵柜门。

一下舞台李赫宰没换下服装就迫不急待的拉过一样没换下打歌服的李东海躲到隔壁无人的小休息室，手上一边忙着打字不知道是给谁发消息。  
「啊?赫 你干嘛？」李东海见李赫宰已经在马上落锁，其实也不难猜到接下来会发生什么...但是...  
发出讯息，李赫宰把手机丢到一旁的桌子，眯起眼朝李东海步步逼近「我要干嘛？是哪个小猫咪在上台前诱惑我的？」  
李东海被逼到桌边，整个人被禁锢在李赫宰的双手与桌子的空隙，他微微侧过头无辜的低语「唔...我只是对你笑一下嘛...大色狼...」  
「以后不准对别人舔舌头知道吗！还有！你再敢靠在曹圭贤身上试试！」李赫宰哼一声，伸出手轻捏李东海的脸颊。  
「啊～知道拉～只会对赫这么做喔...」李东海又是不怕死的伸出粉嫩小舌轻舔自己的嘴角，手也顺势搭到李赫宰的肩膀「不过...我的赫...好性感呀...」他一手伸进敞开的西装外套，隔着红色的网纱顺着李赫宰结实的胸肌一路抚摸到腹肌。  
「性感是吗…」李赫宰低下头轻吻李东海的耳下，也伸出舌头舔弄了几下，李东海被舔的缩了缩肩膀咯咯笑着，又被李赫宰以吻封住了嘴唇。  
他吻的相当深，在口腔内伸着舌头挑逗，李东海也闭上眼任由对方尽情的掠夺口中的气息，双手也紧紧环住李赫宰的肩颈，李赫宰的手已经不安份的从衬衫底下伸入摸上李东海的腰，手上的薄茧摩挲着腰侧细致的皮肤，李东海有些发痒的扭动身体。  
「等...会有人...」见李赫宰已经上手要解开自己的衬衫扣子他连忙按着对方的手。  
「我让艺声哥在外面把风了...」李赫宰不理会的继续解扣子，按抚似的又吻了对方一口。  
「你喔...难怪艺声哥都说你欺负他...」李东海简直哭笑不得，虽然有点对不起哥，但安心下来的他也动手要去扒开李赫宰的西装外套，却被李赫宰按着手阻止。  
「海海不是喜欢我的造型吗？就穿着这样干你吧？」李赫宰坏笑，已经解完李东海衬衫的扣子，也迅速的退下他身下的短裤。  
「啊...别...会弄脏..」听到李赫宰的想法李东海羞得涨红脸，虽然是这么说，但心里还是有点期待...  
「还有心情担心那个？」李赫宰一手掐住李东海胸前的红樱狠狠一捏惹得李东海惊叫一声。  
他退开一点距离，满意的看着眼前的光景，李东海半躺在桌上，敞开的衬衫半退挂在臂弯处，领带还好好的挂在脖颈，下身却是一片光裸，匀称白皙的小腿还穿着高筒白袜，李赫宰一手在他胸上轻捏已经挺立的敏感突起一手向下握住两腿中间嫩茎上下套弄，低下头啃咬着李东海侧颈薄薄的肌肤、留下一点一点暧昧的红樱，凑到他的耳边说「袜子领带不准脱我要就这样干你」  
李东海眨了眨原本就水润的双眼，主动凑上前去轻咬李赫宰的喉结，温热的鼻息喷洒在李赫宰脖颈  
逼得他咬了咬牙说「你会后悔玩火的！」  
「啊…轻点嘛！」李东海无辜的噘起嘴，双腿被焦急的李赫宰粗鲁的分开，拿出随身包包的护手霜，倒了点在穴口直接就插了两个手指进去。  
「你喔！诱惑我的是你 怕疼的也是你！」嘴上这么说，李赫宰还是放缓了自己手指扩张的动作  
「嗯啊...赫...可以...进来...」在扩张的手指增加到第四根时，李东海已经难耐的主动摇了摇腰。  
「唔...呼...」李赫宰将李东海双腿架到自己肩上，缓缓的将粗壮的性器推进紧致湿润的穴口并刻不容缓的开始抽插着。  
「呜嗯 ...啊...」李东海仰起头发出细微的呻吟。  
「舒服吗...宝宝...」其实两人已经一段时间没有好好温存了，最近都在忙着回归的准备，要见到对方甚至得是在工作场合，所以他刚刚看到李东海有意无意的诱惑自己才会迫不急待的等不到回家拉着人就想'就地解决'。  
「嗯...赫...」李东海微微睁开眼，看到李赫宰衣衫完整，顶多是上衣凌乱褶皱了些，就连下身也仅是解开裤头的拉链，露出里头的勃发性器不知疲倦地侵犯著自己，想到刚刚李赫宰还穿着这套西装在舞台上魅力爆棚的跳舞，而自己穿着的也是打歌服，虽然已经被脱的仅剩领带与白袜，但这刚刚还出现在粉丝面前的服装，现在两人却都穿着在舞台下享受激烈的性爱，并且之后的舞台也会穿上，这样的想法让李东海瞬间羞耻的涨红脸，后穴更是不自觉的缩紧了一下。  
「唔！」李赫宰被那一下夹得够狠，低头看向李东海望着自己的服装出神，也不难猜到他的想法，他笑开的说「粉丝们都不知道吧...不知道刚刚穿着学院制服的哥哥被趴光到只剩领带与袜子张开大腿被男人干着...」李赫宰突然加快了抽插的速度却依然次次精准的摩擦到最敏感的那块软肉。  
「呜...不要说...呜嗯...啊啊...」被言语与身下动作刺激的流下生理泪水，李东海低声呜咽着。  
「他们要是看到表面形象清纯的东海偶吧现在淫荡的表情会是怎样呢？」李赫宰嘴上还不放过李东海，听到李东海逐渐拔高的呻吟他知道他是快到了，眼疾手快的按住已经微微流出体液的性器。  
「啊...赫！放开...呜呜...放开...」被阻止射精是相当痛苦的，李东海呜呜哭着忍不住弓起腰，一手去推开李赫宰的手。  
「乖...等我...咬着...不然等会儿弄脏了...」李赫宰最受不了李东海的眼泪，但还是很喜欢在床上把他弄哭，他忍着狠下心低声哄着，并让李东海咬着领带，他掐紧了李东海的腰又加快的顶胯的速度，终于在几下大力的顶弄后，他低吼一声抽出性器，也一齐松开对人禁锢，两人射出的精液一起糊在李东海白皙胸膛随着他大口的喘息缓缓往下流。

两人快速简单的收拾一下，外头的金钟云已经等的相当不耐烦，看到李赫宰拉着害羞低头的李东海走出来，他迅速翻了一个白眼说「快点！等你们要吃烧肉呢！今天澈哥请客！」


End file.
